I Appreciate You
by collidewithmyboner
Summary: or the one where Kells and Vic encounter something huge.


I sat on the floor, patting and rolling around like a little child as Vic sat on the bed. This is the first time I have ever seen his room and it fits him. Dark blue walls with black and white posters surrounded me, and a pile of electric instruments in one corner of the room gave it a punk rock vibe. He had dark carpet to match his deep and mysterious demeanor and a bed that matched the walls and posters to a tee.

"You're adorable," Vic laughed as I simulated playing the drums on his carpet. He made me a mixtape and the music blared in time with my movements. The Fuentes' weren't home, and that was good, given that I'm not exactly welcome here. Vic's parents really didn't like the idea of their eldest son being in a relationship with an underage boy. It wasn't as if we were having sex; I told Vic earlier that I wanted to save my virginity for later, and he respected that.

"Not as adorable as you," I retorted, eyeing him as he came to sit next to me. His chocolate eyes looked me over and rested on my lips. Biting my lip, I blushed as he scooted closer and connected our lips. My heart fluttered as his hands roamed to my hips, squeezing them lightly. Fingering the hem of my shirt, he temporarily detached our lips to pull off my shirt.

"No fair," I mumbled, pulling his shirt off also and tossing it aside. His lips instantaneously latched on to my neck, his tongue tracing shapes near my collarbones and on my chest. Moans erupted from my throat as he grabbed my thighs, hooking them onto his hips as he laid me down onto the carpet. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself, hands covering my stomach. Much to my displeasure, Vic moved away from me to frown at my stance.

"Why are you holding yourself like that?" he questioned curiously. I blushed once again and averted my eyes. I was really insecure about my body, especially while I was fooling around with someone as perfect as Vic.

"Tummy pudge," I admitted. Vic just laughed. At first I was a bit hurt but that all went away when he kissed my lips gently.

"Kellin, we have been fooling around in this relationship for over a month now, and you think I care about your tummy pudge?" He laughed against my lips. His hands pried my arms away from my body. He kissed me once more before descending and littering kisses and blowing all over my belly. I giggled softly and let him have his fun. Vic was a total sweetheart and just being able to breathe the same air as him made me feel lucky. After a while though, the heat pulsating through my groin reminded me of what we were doing before and I pushed his head a bit further down.

"Someone's impatient," Vic smiled as his fingers pulled down my pants, mouthing at the erection poking through my boxers. I moaned softly, bucking my hips to gain more friction. Vic pulled off his jeans, mumbling something about being constricted. While he struggled to get out of his skinny jeans, I pulled off my boxers, tossing them with my shirt. He stripped down, his dick hard and already leaking. I moaned at the sight, pushing him down onto the ground and straddling him.

"Fuck, I need this," I moaned, fisting his hair as I worked my hips against his. The touch of his warm, bare skin was driving me insane and I needed _more_. Vic slapped my ass hard, making me yelp and bite down on his neck, leaving a bright red mark. Heh, that'll need a lot of explanation when his parents see it.

I sat up, eyeing him as he panted beneath me. This is my favorite Vic. His hair was a messy mop on his head, his breathing sporadic and faltering, splotches of red all over his tanned skin, his pupils blown and his lips reddened and moist; He was beautiful. At this point, I just wanted to get him off so I lengthened the strokes of my hips, the tip of his penis sliding softly over the puckered skin between my cheeks. My hips had a mind of their own as they ground harder against him, causing us both to heave. But, it wasn't until I felt a slight entry into my body that I stopped.

"Oh shit," my moan turned into an exclamation of horror. "Oh… shit…" Vic's head had popped its way into my hole. My virginity… gone. My eyes started to water just as Vic realized what had happened. But before he could say anything, I was off of him, dashing to the corner and hugging my knees to my body.

"I've been deflowered," I whispered to myself and to Vic as he kneeled before me with a concerned expression lining his features.

"Baby, are you alright?" Vic asked as he stroked my hair softly. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this happened. I was doing so damn good. In shame, I let my head drop down just as the tears started to fall. To my surprise, Vic picked me up bridal style and took me into the bathroom adjacent to his room. He reached behind the curtain and turned on the shower, setting me on the toilet. He reached into the cupboard and drew a fluffy white towel and matching loofah. My eyes scanned him as he tested the water and wrapped me in his arms, taking us into the shower.

The water felt so good for my nerves. A splash of soap cascaded over my shoulder as Vic washed my back and neck. He was way too good to me. I turned around to face him and he washed my face softly. I smiled at him and he smiled warily back. Pecking his lips softly, I hugged him.

"Thank you," my voice hoarse from sobbing. He said nothing as his arms returned my embrace. And we stayed like that for a while, holding on as if we'd lose each other if we let go. The water started to run cold and we washed, rinsed and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped me in the fluffy towel and grabbed his own.

"Put on your clothes, Kells, and come downstairs when you're ready," He smiled, leaving me to myself in his room, music still blaring. I gathered my clothes and slipped them back on, heading down the stairs slowly. My nose instantly detected a sweet smell and I walked in the kitchen to see Vic baking cookies. I smiled and sat at the kitchen island.

"I appreciate this," I grinned softly. He nodded and sat next to me, pressing tiny kisses on my shoulder.

"I really appreciate you," Vic whispered. My cheeks grew hot and I leaned into his touch. I loved that he understood me. I loved that he didn't pressure me and made sure I felt good about this situation. I loved that he cared. I loved him.


End file.
